


New Year’s Eve Letter

by Lenaluther



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It probably has some typos cause my bitchass is too tired to review that, karolina being a gay dork, soft nico, that New Year’s Eve one shot that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaluther/pseuds/Lenaluther
Summary: Karolina receives an anonymous letter 2 hours before 2018 but she has the slightest clue of who that might be.





	New Year’s Eve Letter

Karolina found herself lying in her bed, the clock marked 21:47, 2 hours and 13 minutes until 2018. People often take Réveillon too seriously, it’s not like the change of a number would erase all the wrong done, what her parents did, and even if it did Karolina’s memories would be forever tainted. A knock on the door was heard. 

“It’s open”, Karolina said although she really didn’t want to see her mother.

“Honey, this was on the front porch and had your name on it”, Leslie handed the carefully folded paper sheet with a smirk on her face and left the room.

Karolina looked to the paper handed to her. Her name carefully adorned the front of it, a little heart placed on the side. Cautiously, the blonde haired girl opened it, revealing a delicate handwritten text and the bottom signed with an “M”. 

“Dear Karo,

I’m writing this because after all this time I felt like I needed to express myself, this is not only for you but for me. For a long time I’ve been afraid to accept my feelings and to be honest I still don’t really know how to deal with them, what I do know is that I want to deal with them, I want you. 

I know that you doubt yourself in so many ways but I know who you are, I know the true you. This is not a very me thing to do, I don’t even know if I’m going to go through with it, I guess that if you are reading it right now it’s because for once in my life I had the balls to do something...”

For some reason the last line made Karolina genuinely laugh, a cute wrinkle between her brows and a scrunched up nose featured her expression. A little spark flicking in her ocean eyes.

“I don’t celebrate New Year’s Eve since a person that was really close to me died, I... I just lost all hope in change, maybe this is my way of building it up again.

Karolina, you’ve been through hell and back this year. You are my person, my rainbow glowing person, a little ball of sunshine. You are my home in the middle of this shitty life.

At the end of this, you might or not know who I am. I just... I just hope you know even if you don’t feel the same.

I’m madly in love with you,  
M.”

The first thought that went through Karolina’s mind was Nico, the reminder that the only person that had ever called her Karo was Nico setting off several alarms in her mind. She hoped Nico had written that letter more than anything, so she made a last minute decision, she needed to know.  
Since she was trying not to get caught she sneaked out through the window. Once she was on the ground she made a quick run to her car, speeding up to Nico’s house. The clock now marked 22:21.  
________________//__________________

A sudden question popped in the blue eyed girl’s mind: “What if it isn’t from Nico? What if it is from someone else?”.  
A racing car and a dueling mind are not a good combination, that was proved to be true when karolina almost hit a garbage can. 

“It has to be hers, she’s the only person that calls me Karo, all the clues point to Nico, fuck.” the blondie mumbled to herself. 

In some long minutes karolina consciously understood she was standing in front of the Minoru’s house, silently hoping to be right. The clock ticked once again, 22:45. 

10 minutes passed and Karolina couldn’t bring herself to knock on the door, so out of pure need, she called Nico. It rang 2 times.

“Hey... Nico...” Karolina softly said.

“Hey Kar...” Nico was about to be interrupted.

“Look, there’s no time to explain, I’m at the front of your house, just sneak me in, we need to talk” Karolina said slurring some words in the process.

Nico’s racing heart pounded as she managed to get out a low “okay, I’m going Karo.” Ticking, 22:57.

In the span of the next 8 minutes Nico showed up, grabbed Karolina’s hand and both took of running trying not to be seen, ending up in Nico’s bedroom.  
Karolina pressed against the door and Nico’s hand over her lips, the goth girl mouthing “shush my mother is here”.

Karolina almost had a gay breakdown when Nico gently pushed her against the door. “Thank god, she can’t read my mind.”

Nico’s voice yanking her from her thoughts, “so what do you wanna talk about?” she said, a bit of panic escaping through her voice, she hated letting anxiety get the best of her, but she also knew Karolina would understand.

“Uhm... so I don’t know how to ask this, I mean, I don’t even know if you did it, I... I just need answers and...” Karolina looked up to find a smiling Nico “I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“Don’t worry, it’s kinda cute.” Nico said smug look on her face.

“Okay, look I got this letter an hour or so ago and I thought... I thought that maybe it was from you.” the blue eyed girl said, extending the paper towards her, fearing the answer but still trying to maintain hopeful, after all she had been in love with Nico for quite some time.

The goth girl’s features went from happy to confused in a matter of seconds, the words Karolina feared escaping her soft lips. 

“Karo I didn’t send you this.”

You could hear Karolina’s heart breaking into million pieces, shattered was it’s current state. 

“I never wrote that, how could this happen, she wasn’t supposed to read that, I only thought of it” Nico muttered trying to think of a explanation.

“What was that?” the blonde said with a watery voice.

“I... Karo... I didn’t send it... but it is indeed mine...” 

Karolina’s face was now wrinkled in pure confusion.

“What?”

“I only thought about it, but I decided it was a stupid thing to do.”

“Nico do you think...”

“The staff??”

“How could that happen? The staff is the only plausible explanation Nico.”

“I... I...At this point I truly don’t know what to say, I’m sorry Karo.”

And this time Karolina came forward.

“What are you sorry for, babe?” Karolina said with a smirk playing her lips but pure happiness dancing in her eyes, Nico felt like she could drown in them.

“B-Babe?” the other girl said while her cheeks burned.

Karolina came forward once again, arm snaking around the smaller girl’s waist and hand cupping her face.

“Just so you know, I’m madly in love with you too, M.”

A toothy smile now playing in Nico’s lips and dripping into a silent question.

“Can I-“ Karolina was interrupted with a soft nod.

For once in her life Karolina took the first step, Nico’s arms looping around her neck, lips merely 2cm apart, until they weren’t. It was soft and full of adoration. Nico’s lips felt like heaven.

Karolina pushed Nico gently until she was pinned against the wall, the second time their lips met it was passionate and hungry, expressing everything both girls were feeling. 

And the third time their lips met, they knew, they knew they were meant to be.

Time is up, ticking is over. The clock marked now 00:00.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I should write more :)


End file.
